Scream Death Ideas
by Killtastic
Summary: Because I'm too nervous to write a whole story, I'll just write a whole book of my death ideas!
1. Welcome to the Kills

Hello there peeps! I'm Killtastic, but you can just call me kill. I'm here to welcome you to a journey of my writitng practice. To be honest, I'm not the best writer so what will be better for me than to write some fictional kills for my favorite franchise, Scream!

Probably everyone few weeks, a new kill will come be here for you guys to read. I would love for you guys to comment your criticisms on it

See ya in the next kill!


	2. Kill 1: Right Beside You

Anna looked around the empty room, upset about the fact that she's the only one with Saturday detention. While looking, she accidentally makes eye contact with Mrs. Dono, her detention monitor. Anna rolls her eyes as she pops her gum loudly purposefully.

"One more pop out of that gum Ms. Heart and it'll be in the trash," Mrs. Dono said sternly, causing Anna to rolls her eyes again.

"How much longer till I'm out of here Mr. D."

"It was until three o'clock, but just because of that comment it'll last till five." Anna couldn't think of a situation worse than this. Being stuck alone with one of her least favorite teachers.

"I'm gonna go find your mom's number so I can call her, you will stay here and not move a muscle, understood?" In response, Anna shook her head as Mrs. Dono strutted out of the class. She quickly moves to the office, her dirty blonde hair almost falling out of its Beehive hairstyle because of her running. As she makes it into the office, her phone in her back pocket rang. She pulled it out and saw that it was none of her contacts but decided to answer anyone, like she always does.

"Good day," She says politely into the phone, the exact opposite tone she had with Anna.

"Hello, Georgia," a creepy voice replied. Mrs. Dono's face contorts out of confusion and annoyance.

"Who is this, because I don't remember ever meeting someone with this kinda voice before."

"I am a new friend Georgia."

"Well, I'm hanging u-"

"You even try to hang up your guts will be splattered all over the office walls!"

Surprised, Mrs. Dono's face wrinkles for a bit before going back to its original angry state.

"All right, what do you want?"

"I just want to play a game with you."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm done playing this game, I don't know which one of Anna's friends you are but if are using this to distract me to save her you'll be in just as much trouble, goodbye and see you in detention."

"You better no-"

She cuts him off with the hang up button and rolls her eyes as she continues over to the phone. Right next to it, she grabs a binder that she filled with the contacts of the students she considered bad. She starts scrolling until she gets to Anna and calls her mother. After some time, the same robotic voices comes on to leave a message. Mrs. Dono groans before putting on a fake happy voice to talk into the phone.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Heart. Because of your daughter's behavior here at detention, your daughter will be spending an extra two hours here."

She starts puts the older phone back onto the hook and starts to walk out of the room. Once she opens the door, she sees a dark figure running towards her. Before she can make a noise, the figure flashes his knife out in the open it before shoving it into her stomach. Mrs. Dono looks down at the knife and then slowly back up at the killer to see he has a Ghostface mask on. Ghostface then pulled out the knife and kicked her to the ground, causing her land on her back with a thud. She then slowly tries to get back up, coughing up blood as she slowly staggers back up. Ghostface wastes no time pushing back onto the desk behind her. He follows this up by raising the knife to give her another stab, but Mrs. Dono quickly rolls off the desks as the knife stabs it, causing to be stuck inside a bit. She then follows up by shoving him onto the ground before slowly staggering her way out of the door.

She tries to go as fast as she could, but the pain coming from her stomach was stopping her from running. Suddenly, Ghostface pushes the office door back open and continues the chase. Despite going the fastest she could, Ghostface catches up to Mrs. Dono, her being a few yards away from the office. Ghostface kicks her to the ground, causing the wind to be knocked out of her. Before she can recover, he kneels and starts rapidly shoving the knife into her back over and over again. As she's close to death, only groan coming from her, he drags her slowly back into the office, leaving a bloody trail behind him.

Back inside the classroom, Anna was not listening to Mrs. Dono's instructions. While blasting loud punk music from her old boombox, sitting on the teacher's desk cross-legged while smoking a cigarette. As she looks up at the clock, she realizes it's been twenty minutes since her enemy has been gone. She bounces off the desk and readjusts her black leather skirt and fishnet stockings. She goes over to turn off the boombox before slowly walking towards the door, about to walk out to find the woman she hated. Her phones then suddenly make a loud noise, startling her. She then struts over to the phone and looks to see she's got a message from Marrisa. She stares at the phone confused because Marrisa was killed two days ago. She opens up to see to messages.

_Ding Dong, The witch is dead_

She then squeals in horror as she looks at the second message, an image of Mrs. Dono laying dead on the ground, showing off the multiple stab wounds in her back as she lays on the dark blue office floor. She shuts down her phone, still in shock over what she had seen. Immediately, another ding comes from her phone and she opens it to see the third message.

_Are you Ready to Join her in Hell?_

Another message follows with a picture of her staring at her phone in the classroom. Anna's head quickly turns over to look at the door, causing her dark red hair to follow behind her. To her luck, no one was at the door. She goes over to the teacher's desk and pulls out a pair of scissors to arm herself. Right before she walks out, she grabs her phone just in case.

Anna runs out of the classroom towards the office. "All we have to do is go to the office, grab the keys off dead Dono, and make it out of here alive." She says to herself. As she makes it towards the office, she stops when she sees the trail of blood leading into the office. She gulps before going towards the office and slowly opens the door. Once she looks inside, she gasps in horror and looks away. Inside the body of Mrs. Dono was cut open and gutted, all of her guts spewed on the table. After gathering her confidence back up, she runs inside and starts to go through the corpse's pockets.

"No...No…...No! Dammit!" Anna screams when she realizes the keys aren't there, "She always keeps keys in her pockets."

A buzz comes from the phone again. She pulls it out and quickly opens it.

_Were you looking for these?_

A picture follows of the killer taking a picture with the keys, Anna looking for them in the background. She spins her head right back around to still see nothing in the hallway. Just feeling all around scared. She runs out of the room and goes to hallway to hallway, just trying to find anywhere she thinks is safe.

Eventually, she ends up back where she started, the hallways where she served detention. Tired, she rested for a few seconds before another ring came from her back pocket.

_Really, Taking a rest now_

_I guess you don't care enough about your life to keep going._

_It's all right, You will be able to join Marrisa, Alvin, and Georgia in the afterlife_

"Alright, Fucker!" Anna screams to Ghostface, wherever he was, "You want to play, let's fucking dance! Just so you know, I'm also armed!" She grips the scissors tighter in her hand to make sure she has a good grip. Another ring comes from her phone and she quickly looks at it.

_I'm right beside you_

Anna quickly turns to the left and runs towards the classroom she served detention. She pops in to see no one there. She slowly scans the whole room before closing the door back. She chuckles to herself.

"Wow Asshole, really scary!"

One more ring comes from her pockets and she looks at the bright screen. "Wrong way, dumbass!" She reads out loud. Suddenly from the right, Ghostface pops out from another classroom. Anna screams and she watches the masked killer come after her. He violently grabs her pale wrist, causing Anna to try to pull it back with no success. He pulls his knife out and slowly slashes a line into her wrist, causing her to scream in pain. He raises it into the air, letting Anna stare at the reflection off the non-bloody parts of the knife before plunging it deep into her shoulder. He finally pulls it out and violently throws Anna into the classroom. He follows behind her and violent slams the door.

A lot of commotion comes from behind the door. Slamming, Crashing, and the pleas and screams from Anna. For a few seconds, it's silence from the inside. The door is flung open as Anna collapses into the hallway and starts to try to pull herself to safety. She was soaked in blood. From her black hand-made tank top to her black leather skirt. The blood is even darker than her dyed red hair. She continues to try to pull herself to anywhere, anywhere that he wasn't. She groans as the pain increases while rubbing up against the flood. Eventually, Ghostface is back up and slowly follows after Anna. He grabs her by her leather boot and pulls her back into her room.

"No! No! No!" She screams as she struggles to get away from him. After her body is more than halfway in, she grabs at the doorpost in her final fight against death. She starts crying as she holds on with all of the strength she has left while Ghostface pulls against her. She then notices that her hands are starting to slip because of the blood. She keeps reaching out to the post until she finally loses grip. Her screams fill the empty hallway as she is pulled back into the same room and the door slams shut.


	3. Back After a Few Months Something

I'm finally coming back to this after about like 6-9 months and I do plan on continuing this little project and a new kill will be out soon. Any way something I forgot to do for the first kill is to talk about the character and her relevance to the story.

**Georgia Dono: **Georgia would have been the 3rd victim out of the whole movie. She's a mean teacher who all of her students hated and was called "Mr D" because of her kinda deep voice and old picture she's shown of herself where she seemed very masculine. In the beginning of the movie. Ms. Dono ends up giving Anna a detention over entering the room right before the bell rings. The main character, haven't named her yet, tries to defend Anna but Ms. Dono just ignored her.

**Anna: **Anna is, of course, the 4th overall victim. She's known as the weird emo girl around the school, is usually just either avoided or just acquaintances with her classmates. She really doesn't like the main character because she considers her "little miss perfect" and even yells at her when she tries to save her from detention.

See you guys next kill


End file.
